The purpose of this study is to prospectively examine the outcome of all infants cared for in the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit who had birth weights of 1500 grams or less and/or gestational ages of 32 weeks or less. Evaluations include physical and neurological examinations, as well as audiological and developmental evaluations.